Falling Skies
by UnrealNova
Summary: When Skye Kadami discovers a mysterious black notebook in her local park, she realizes it possesses a dark magic. Will Skye use the notebook to achieve her own ends, or will she resist the temptation of the evil within? *Falling Skies is a working title only, and is subject to change. All feedback appreciated guys.
1. Prologue

***** Prologue *****

"Skye Kadami; England's rising star in the field of medicine. Born to Yunsung and Misa Kadami in Tokyo, Japan back in 1989, Skye was destined for greatness. At the tender age of five, Skye competed in the National Mathematics Tournament, placing first against a competitor three times her age.

After the untimely death of her father shortly after her sixth birthday, Skye and her mother moved from Japan all the way to America for a fresh start. By the time Skye turned sixteen, she had demonstrated a huge desire to help people, giving up her weekends to volunteer at a homeless shelter and working part time in a small antiques shop to help fund a local soup kitchen.

Honour student, cheerleader and nationwide Mathematics and Science representative for her school in national tournaments; is there anything Skye can't do? Well yes actually, there is. She seems utterly incapable of saying no to those in need.

After finishing school at the age of eighteen, Skye decided to leave America, in favour of the smaller and more secluded backdrop of England. While her mother Misa stayed behind in America, Skye attended Oxford University on a dual Mathematics and Medical scholarship. It was here that Skye found her true passion when helping people; the ability to give people second chances at life.

And now, Skye is ready to leave Oxford with a degree in Medical Science, a Masters Degree in Medicine, and a PhD. With a job waiting for her at St. Georges Hospital in London, the future looks bright for England's newest young Doctor..."

Skye muted the sixteen inch TV sat on top of her desk. She had been hiding in her office for the past twenty four hours and had had the same documentary show playing on a loop for the past hour and a half. With the blinds drawn, the lights off and the door locked, she was, for all intents and purposes, not there. At least that's what her colleagues believed. They hadn't seen her for days, and were finding it difficult to contact her via any means they could think of. Still, Skye simply sat there, staring at the now mute television and forming in her head the words she would soon be writing on the two separate pieces of paper that lay in front of her on the desk.

"Where do I begin?" She wrote on the first piece of paper, "If I had ever imagined, on that day six months ago, that my journey from that day would lead me to where I am now, I think I may have simply left it where I found it. I may have simply passed it by, not given it so much as a backwards glance, and my story would have been over before it even began. I found it by pure chance, perhaps if I hadn't been forced to hide from those bastards in the Rem Wreck, things would be different. Yes, they would be very different, if it weren't for those men, I wouldn't have hidden behind that bush, I wouldn't have fell backwards over a branch and landed next to it. Yes, things would be very different indeed. I still can't shake the horrible memory of that night. That awful night, six months ago..."


	2. Chapter 1

***** Chapter One ***  
******* **_Death Awaits_** *****

"Skye, remember we have that meeting with Dr. Kelso tomorrow morning at nine!" Skye turned to face the long, gleaming white corridor she had just walked down to find Robert, a colleague and good friend, peeking from behind a door which led to the hospital cafeteria. Robert was working late that particular night and so was unable to give Skye a lift home, which he usually did if they finished at the same time.

Tonight however, Skye had to make her own way home as she didn't own a car of her own.

"I'll be there!" She called back to Robert, and he disappeared into the cafeteria, presumably for a Cheese Savoury sandwich he liked so much. Skye stepped through the automatic door into the light of the partially set sun. Shadows were creeping around the street and Skye guessed it wouldn't be long before the sun had set fully.

She decided to walk home as the nearest bus stop was some streets away and by the time she reached it she could have either missed a bus, or be half way home. The quickest way to Skye's house was to cut through the Rem Wreck, but she decided it wasn't worth the risk at this time of day; the Rem Wreck was a notorious hangout spot for youth mobs, older gang members, and the occasional drug dealer. The scenic route however, took her past the Senior Centre, where often older men and women would sit outside watching the world go by, calling out pleasantries to passers by, something Skye enjoyed and often took this route just to stop and chat for ten minutes.

As she walked along the path towards the Rem Wreck, which she would have to pass by to get to the Senior Centre, she noticed that dark clouds were starting to form.

"Great" she said to herself, "just what I need, rain." The rain however, never came. The clouds got darker and darker still, it got to a point where people on the street nearby had began to stop and stare at this strange phenomenon. Skye knew better than to stop and stare, the moment she did she knew it would start to pour, so she decided to speed up so as to avoid the rain if possible.

She reached the entrance to the Rem Wreck, and, quickly weighing up her options, she decided to risk it and walk through. _Perhaps the clouds have made the yobs scatter_, she thought to herself. She knew that probably wouldn't have been the case, but she kept telling herself that over and over to distract herself from the probable truth. Trees towered on both sides of the beaten path, so thick and so far through that it was impossible to see more than ten feet inside, everything became very dark after that and Skye dreaded to think what might be lurking in there. Checking over her shoulder every so often to make sure she wasn't being followed, Skye hastened to a jog, sticking to the path and hoping that she would be out of there soon. The clouds above were still jet black, yet still no rain had fallen. Just as Skye began to let her guard down, she suddenly felt a sharp tug at her bag, it was pulled away from her quickly, and she turned, expecting to see one of the youth mobs standing there holding a knife or a baseball bat or anything designed to do some serious damage.

It was a tree branch, hanging out over the footpath just enough to catch on her bag strap, but not so much that it was plainly obvious to her when passing. As she yanked her bag off of the branch, a twig suddenly snapped behind her. She turned quickly, and as she did so another twig snapped on the opposite side of the path, some way into the dark trees. Skye's heart began to beat loudly in her chest, she became aware of her breathing and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Rooted to the spot, Skye was just about able to turn to face the path in front of her, but found herself completely incapable of moving. Another twig snapped to her left, followed by one to her right, faster and faster the twigs snapped, getting louder and louder as whatever was causing them to snap approached her. Skye's breathing became heavier and heavier until she could make out the blackened figure of a man emerging from the trees in front of her. She found her feet and took a step back, only to walk straight into a second man stood right behind her.

Skye screamed, but was silenced by the second man as he forcefully put his hand over her mouth. The first man ran quickly from behind the trees, coming right up close to Skye and speaking softly into her ear:

"No one will hear you out here" the men began to laugh menacingly as Skye screamed as loud as she could, her screams muffled however, by the force of the mans hand over her mouth. The men continued to laugh, but suddenly the man who had been holding Skye called out in pain and jumped back. Skye ran for her life as the man gripped his hand.

"She bit me! The bitch bit me!"

Turning a corner, Skye leapt off the path and jumped behind a nearby bush standing just behind a large tree. She waited in silence, tears rolling down her cheeks and the skin around her mouth and cheeks pink due to the force of the mans grip. She could hear them approaching, yelling to her, swearing and vowing to kill her if they found her.

The sun had all but disappeared now, the Rem Wreck was coated in darkness, and then it happened; a rain drop fell and landed on Skye's head, then another, and another. A roar of thunder sounded and a streak of lightning flashed across the sky, and the heavens opened, showering Skye with rainwater and drenching her through, but still she crouched behind the bush, as silently as she could. The ground underneath her softened rather quickly, causing her to lose her footing and fall backwards over a small branch sticking out of the ground.

It was then that she noticed it, a small notebook bound in black leather, buried partially in the mud, the leather stained in dirt and soggy with the rain. With the voices of the men still ringing in her ears, she pulled the book up from under the dirt to get a better look. The cover was blank, and she knew she couldn't open it without getting the pages wet. She pulled her bag in front of her and quickly slipped the notebook inside. Looking up, she couldn't see the men anywhere, so she decided to run for it. She jumped out from behind the bush and ran back towards the entrance to the Rem Wreck that she had come in before. Her intention being to get back to the hospital as quickly as she could.

"She's there!"

"Shit!" Skye yelled, looking back to see the men racing after her, she took off at speed, but she wasn't fast enough, the men caught her by the hair and pulled her to the floor. She fell hard and twisted her ankle, causing her to cry out in pain. She laid face up, the heavy rain pounding hard down on top of her. She screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone would walk past the entrance to the Rem Wreck and notice her, while the men laughed, one of them pulling a knife from his inside pocket and lowering it to her face.

"Hold her" he called to the other man over the sound of the rain, and suddenly Skye found herself pinned to the ground, and still she screamed.

"Stop!" Came a voice from behind the three of them, "get down on the ground now!" Several police officers stood a few feet away, each holding a taser gun and aiming at the men, who stood and backed away from Skye, who lay crying on the ground with a small cut on her cheek where the man had sliced into her flesh. The police officer repeated his command:

"Down on the ground, now!"

* * *

Skye sat in a small room, with nothing but a table in front of her and a large mirror on the wall behind her. She had been in police care for two hours, her cheek had been patched up, but she was still in shock. She hadn't spoken a word since arriving there, but that hadn't stopped the detective sat opposite her from trying to get her to talk.

"Can you tell me your name please, ma'am? Your address? Where you work? Anything?" Skye found it impossible to respond, "its ok ma'am, the two men who attacked you have been detained, they're no further threat to you, please just tell me your name, we only want to help you." Skye finally looked up at him.

"Skye" she said, "Skye Kadami." Behind the two way mirror perched on the wall behind her, two detectives stood side by side surveying the scene, one leaned across to the other and whispered;

"I knew I recognised her from somewhere, she's that young doctor the True Life crew interviewed a few days ago, it was on TV, this girls famous!" Back in the interview room, the detective continued to try and get Skye to open up.

"Nice to meet you Skye, my name is Detective Taylor Campbell. Can you tell me your address? Or the name of a next of kin who we could contact?"

"My…my mother lives in America, I'm here by myself."

"Alright then, we'll just start with your address, can you give me it?"

"Flat 287B, North Haven Road, it's about a twenty minute walk from St. Georges Hospital."

"Ok, and where do you work?"

"At the hospital, I'm a doctor."

"Ok, thank you. Now, to change the subject, Tim Meadows and Jonathon Coney, the two men who attacked you…"

"I hope they get locked up forever, they shouldn't be out on the streets!"

"They have been detained and are awaiting a court date where they will be tried for assault."

"Assault?! They were going to kill me!"

"Well we can't say that for sure, Ms. Kadami, we can only determine at this point that they wished to hurt you."

"So does that mean they could get let off with a warning?"

"They will be sentenced for assault, how long they will remain in jail however, is open to speculation at this point."

"So they could be out in no time, that's not bloody good enough!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kadami, that's really all we can say at this point."

Skye sat alone in her flat, staring outside while the rain lashed against her window, pounding so hard it threatened to break through and drench her once again. She had been let out of the station several hours earlier and been escorted home. A police car sat outside with two officers keeping watch for the night. The television blared loudly behind Skye but she wasn't listening, she was staring at the dark clouds that refused to let any moonlight through.

Suddenly, she remembered something; the black notebook she had picked up in the Rem Wreck earlier that night. She stood and walked to her computer desk where her bag had lain since she arrived home. Opening it, she spied the black leather cover, it had no title, nothing written on the spine or back, it was completely blank, she turned it over in her hands, examining every last inch of the cover, and then she opened it. The first page was blank as well, but the inside of the cover had writing; a list of some sort. Skye began to read quietly to herself:

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected…" Skye turned her nose up at what she was reading, _what a load of rubbish_, she thought, yet she continued reading; "If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."

Skye closed the book and placed it on her desk, scoffing at the mere idea that a notebook could cause somebody to die.

"I'd have better luck letting someone die on the operating table than if I wrote their name in a bloody book. Heart attack, yeah right."

The following morning, Skye woke to find herself late for work. After scrambling about for ten minutes getting dressed and pulling a slice of bread out of the packet to eat as her breakfast, she pulled open the front door to find Robert standing there, his hand out in front of him as though he were about to knock on the door.

"Whoa!" He said, "wait a minute, you don't need to rush!"

"Why not?" Skye asked through a mouthful of dry bread.

"Kelso sent me round to check what was wrong and why you weren't in the meeting, has something happened?"

Skye sat with Robert on the sofa and explained everything that had occurred the previous night.

"That explains the police car parked outside" he said.

"Oh, they're still out there? I figured they would have gone by now."

"Nope, they're still there, they look bored as hell though. So anyway, tell me more about that black book you found."

"Nothing to tell really, it's just a daft joke some wannabe genius has come up with, the list on the inside cover says that if you write someone's name in the book, they'll die."

"A note of death…" Robert said, chuckling at the very thought.

"A Death Note…" Skye said, joining in on the laughter.

"So have you written anyone's name in?"

"Course I haven't, it's a sick joke and I don't want any part of it, I'm gonna get rid of it today, throw it in the bin or something."

"At least let me have a look before you do."

"It's over on my desk."

Robert stood and walked over to the desk, the notebook lay on top of Skye's bag. He picked it up and flipped it round in his hands.

"Not very interesting is it? Doesn't even have a title…"

"The list is on the inside." Skye said, Robert opened the book and read the instructions, then smiled to himself.

"Pretty detailed for a joke, don't you think?"

"You aren't serious are you?" Skye said in disbelief, "you don't actually believe it?"

"Well no, of course not, still, it is very specific on the times."

"Yeah well whatever, just stick it in my bag when you're finished looking at it, I'm going to make some toast, you want some?" Robert shook his head, still examining the notebook, Skye stood and walked into the kitchen, the door swinging shut behind her. She placed two slices of bread into the toaster and called through to Robert:

"Last chance for toast?" No reply, she pulled the switch and the toast disappeared into the machine, she then poured herself a glass of orange juice and headed back out of the kitchen to see what Robert was doing. He was still stood with the notebook in his hand, propped open on the palm, and he had a pen in his other hand.

"You haven't written a name in have you?" Skye asked, he nodded, smiling. Skye grabbed the book off him and read the name he had written:

'_Skie Kadami, chokes on toast.'_

Robert was laughing at this point, Skye simply looked unimpressed.

"Not only is that very childish, you've also spelt my name wrong, dingbat." She then curled the book in a club shape and smacked him over the head with it.

"Ow! And what? Your name is spelt S-K-I-E isn't it?"

"No you idiot, it's spelt with a Y, not an I. And just for being the idiot you are, I'm gonna get you back." She smiled cunningly, took the pen from him and proceeded to write:

'_Robert Cox'_

Robert spied the note.

"What? Not even a cause of death? You're just gonna go with heart attack?"

"Yes, because I'm not as cruel as you to actually think of a way to kill you, I'll just let nature do the work." Suddenly the sound of toast popping up emanated from the kitchen, Skye walked through, leaving Robert with nothing to do but wait for her to return. He smiled to himself, chuckling at the mere ridiculousness of the notebook. Suddenly however, he felt his chest tighten, pain began to shoot up his left arm and into his chest, his face contorted in pain, he grabbed his chest with one hand and steadied himself with the other by holding the back of the sofa, but he couldn't keep himself up. He fell, the pain excruciating, and his surroundings darkening into nothing.


End file.
